


From Ice and Fire a Dragon Forged

by Turnshroud



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Episode: s02e20 The Crossroads of Destiny, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turnshroud/pseuds/Turnshroud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara heals Zuko’s scar, and the dragon’s forged anew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Ice and Fire a Dragon Forged

Her touch is soft to his skin,  
And gentle as the midday tide.  
She wipes away his boyhood sin,  
And brings about a newfound pride.

For now the princeling looks the king,  
His eyes like embers burning bright.  
To cease his pain and suffering,  
And send the boy he was to flight. 

Reborn through fire, then through ice,  
The boy he was—drowned la’yer by la’er.  
Perhaps, water can too suffice—  
The wolf, she’s fixed the dragon’s err.

And now the sparrow’s come to play,  
With dragons in the badger’s lair.  
But here children come to lay,  
Here too, the prince—the dragon’s heir.

The sparrow falls—the boy lays dead.  
And at last the dragon’s free—  
Behold what strength through weakness bred—  
The dragon’s found his destiny. 

Dragons triumph with maws full of fire,  
The prince is forged—like iron turned steel.  
And in his eyes, the father’s ire,  
Burns away the boy who kneeled.


End file.
